My Battle Scars
by Wolf Blossom
Summary: Every scar has a story, every story has a purpose. Nevertheless, every hanyou needs a mate, to help him when those purposes scar him. Oneshot InuKag


**My MSN display pic SOO gave me the idea for this story! Enjoy!**

**Title:** My Battle Scars

**Summary:** Every scar has a story, every story has a purpose. Nevertheless, every hanyou needs a mate, to help him when those purposes scar him.

**Disclaimer: **Rumiko-san owns the characters.

**Genre: **Romance

**Ages:** Kagome: 17 – Inuyasha: 19

**My Battle Scars**

"He's dead," Kagome breathed as she stared at the full jewel that hung around her neck. They were in a bloody battle field, among many dead bodies, standing in the puddle of the blood of many demons, standing under a lifting miasmic cloud, rejoicing in the death of Naraku, their feared opponent since Kagome lifted herself out of the well.

She looked up to see Sesshomaru standing beside his brother, staring at their surroundings while also talking to Inuyasha by the corners of his mouth, she saw her mate, Inuyasha stare at her with such a longing, she felt like jumping him, despite their conditions. Only a few months ago, when the gang was sure that they'd face off Naraku and win, Inuyasha and Kagome mated. Kagome looked to where Miroku was, staring at his right palm, where his kazanna inhabited up until a few moments ago. Kagome looked at her sister, her best friend, Sango. Sango hugged the dead body of Kohaku, tears spilling out of her eyes. Kagome felt tears prick her eyes too, knowing how Sango felt. She'd feel the same if Souta died.

Kagome looked back at the jewel, her body covered in bruises, blood and scars. Shippo had fainted half way during the battle and Kirara was licking her wounds.

"He's dead," She whispered again. The jewel glowed a bright pink and Inuyasha ran over towards his mate. Sesshomaru stared at them two, idly glancing towards the forest behind the castle, to where Jaken, Ah, Un and Rin were.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha breathed as he finally reached his mate. Kagome grabbed him, tears finally spilling out of her eyes. Inuyasha held her and didn't let go. He kissed her temple, despite the dirt, twirled her in the air, despite his lack of energy and kissed her full force on the lips, despite their surroundings.

"Let's go home, our home." Inuyasha whispered. He looked at Miroku and nodded. Miroku sat up and winced as his hand bled even further. They all had wounds, scars, bruises, cuts, but nobody was complaining. They knew that something like this would happen when they started their journey. Miroku picked up an unconscious Shippo and walked to the couple.

"I owe you one favour little brother," Sesshomaru said, "for saving my life."

During the battle, when Sesshomaru was too preoccupied in hurting Naraku, he didn't notice a tentacle heading his way. Inuyasha quickly intercepted and sliced it off, leaving Sesshomaru alive.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha who nodded. "You can bring Kohaku back to life, that's enough."

Sesshomaru nodded to his brothers' mate and walked to the weeping taijiya and her brother. He pushed her aside and pulled out the tensaiga. He sensed the demons ready to take his soul and swiped his sword. Kohaku trembled a bit before gasping for air. Sango's tears of agony turned to tears of joy as she hugged her brother, her only family.

Kagome smiled fondly as she leaned into her mate for support. "It's over, what we began 2 years ago is finished."

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist, avoiding the big gash on her side.

* * *

They made it back home. Kirara was well enough to fly Kohaku and Sango back to Kaede's village and Sesshomaru allowed Inuyasha, Kagome and Miroku (with Shippo of course) to use Ah-Un. It was midday the next day when everybody arrived. The entire village was shocked and delighted to find their warriors had been victor. Kagome, just as she got off of Ah-Un, fell face forward. Inuyasha was quick enough to catch her, "We need rest," He murmured softly into her ear as he led them towards the hut. 

They did rest, for three days straight the warriors slept, only waking to get their bandages changed, to eat, or do "personal" business. Finally, after the third day, Kagome came around.

"Ye are awake child," Kaede said softly.

Kagome nodded as she saw her companions still sleeping. Kaede smiled at her. "Are ye feeling any better?"

"Much thank you, my body doesn't ach as much," Kagome said.

"That's good child. I shall go get some herbs and water, then come back and change Inuyasha's bandages."

Kagome spoke up, "I can do it, and I'm a bit better, plus being his mate…" Kagome trailed off. Kaede laughed.

"Of course child, I understand ye," She said before handing a big wad of gauze to her. Kaede left and Kagome turned to her mate.

'Never lets me sees his wounds eh?' she thought to herself. She quickly untied his haori and stared at his chest. It was pretty bad, the blood leaked through his bandages and was soaking her hands. Her frown deepened as she trailed her fingers over scars that adorned his body. They were there when she mated with him and they were still there. She sighed as she got to untie his bandages.

Inuyasha stirred as he felt himself move around. He woke up seeing his mate undo his bandages and start wrapping him in new ones.

"Kagome," He said sternly.

"Yeah?" She said as she started to tie the bandage shut.

"You should be resting, not changing my bandages."

Kagome looked into his eyes before softly saying, "You said hanyou's and youkai's don't have scars."

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he saw the many scars on his body. There weren't many and they weren't ugly like Jinenji, but they were there, possibly 5 or 6 on his chest.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kagome asked softly. Inuyasha could tell that this was bothering her, or else she'd never look so depressed.

"Come here," He said signaling beside him. Kagome sat beside him and he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Why?" She asked him again, not meeting his eyes.

Inuyasha sighed. "These scars are from the deadly attacks I received, like this one," he pointed to a rather big scar on his lower stomach, "is when Sesshomaru punctured my body."

Kagome winced as he pointed to a one on his upper left breast, "This is a scar Hiten gave me when I stabbed Mantan."

Kagome nodded, remembering that one. He pointed to a one right above his abs, "That one is when Ryuukotsusai scratched me."

Kagome didn't do anything. "Oh,"

"Those attacks were all a matter of life and death Kagome, but I survived, just leaving a scar."

"But you didn't tell me," Kagome fought, "I thought they were temporary when we mated."

"They aren't, they'll be here as long as we live," Inuyasha said. He sighed. "Every scar I have has a story behind it, and that story has a purpose."

Kagome frowned looking up at him. "Meaning?" She said.

"Meaning, the scar that I got from Hiten, the story you already know, the purpose, to save you and Shippo. The scar I got from Ryuukotsusei, you also know that story, the purpose, to be able to lift my Tetsusaiga."

Kagome sighed and hung her hands around his neck. "What about that one," She said pointing to one that was right above his belly button.

"That one, was in the moth forest place,"

"What?" Kagome gasped.

"The moth bit me," Inuyasha shrugged.

"To the point of life and death?" Kagome frowned.

Inuyasha sighed, "It doesn't matter, and I'm living aren't I?" He said.

Kagome coughed, "But,"

"Not buts," Inuyasha said. "What really matters is that I could have lost you," he pushed a strand of hair from out of her face, "you could have been mothified,"

Kagome smiled hearing his choice of words. "But I wasn't,"

"But you could have," he pressed, "these scars mean nothing compared to what could have happened to you."

Kagome hugged her mate, making sure not to touch his wound. "But I'm alive aren't I?"

Inuyasha chuckled. "And then when I thought you died,"

"You cried," Kagome teased.

"I did," He admitted, "only because I thought I lost you."

Kagome kissed his cheek. "You have a scar from then?" She asked.

Inuyasha showed her his arm and Kagome saw a long red scar. She winced as she touched it. "You've really done a lot for us,"

Inuyasha chuckled, "Wench, of course I did."

She smiled as she touched some of his scars. "Do you- want them gone?" She asked.

Inuyasha frowned. "Why, do you?"

Kagome shrugged. "I don't care, you're still my Inuyasha." She murmured.

Inuyasha chuckled. "I must be the luckiest hanyou alive," he said quietly.

"Why's that?" Kagome said playfully.

"Because I have you, as my mate."

Kagome gasped looking into his eyes.

"My battle scars mean nothing, if I had one that made me look like Jinenji I wouldn't care, so long as I have you."

Kagome giggled. "What if I didn't want you?"

"Keh, wench I'd make you want me."

Kagome smiled and kissed his cheek. "I love you, and I'm glad,"

"Why?" He asked, tilting his head.

"Because, I have you, as my mate."

* * *

**It was short, but it was meant to be like that. Tell me what you thought ok?**

**Lub,**

**Sakura**


End file.
